Frostbite: Falling For a Lie
by AdriansLittleDhampir333
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have fallen in love, but is the love true? After a strigoi attack happens at a royal house, all academies are sent to a royal ski lodge with their parents. Full summary inside.


**Frostbite: Fell For a Lie **

**Summary:**

_Rose and Dimitri have fallen in love, but is the love true? After a strigoi attack happens at a royal house, all academies are sent to a royal ski lodge with their parents. Will Rose and Lissa have the time of their lives? Or will Rose's live topple over? My version of Frostbite. Major changes. One shot. Read and Review please! Contains major spoilers._

Rated T for now. Might change to M in the future.

_I may add other characters POV.._

**Chapter One:**

**Massacre**

**RPOV :**

Lissa and I were standing outside of her dorm room, it was the end of the school day and Lissa and Christian had plans to meet in about ten minutes, while I had to go take my Qualifier in 5 minutes. My day couldn't get any worse, at least I thought it couldn't. Stan – one of the school guardians that has had it out for me since grade 5 when I threw a chocolate doughnut at him during class – had gotten me in trouble for threatening to beat up Jesse in between classes for making fun of Lissa. Then I found out I had to take my Qualifier – a test all novices have to take when their juniors, but me and Lissa had been on 'vacation' at the time so I missed mine – right after classes were done. Then Dimitri told me he couldn't drive me to take my Qualifier because with all the moroi parents coming to the academy they needed help sorting everyone to a room. Most people – okay, everyone besides me – took their Qualifiers at the school, where the guardians would come here, but I had to go there. Like I said, I was sure my day couldn't get worse. That all changed when my best friend, Lissa Dragomir – the last Dragomir – told me she might be going crazy. Again.

"What?" I asked her, looking at her through my tangled hair, which hung down over my face as I tied my shoes. "Do you need to take different meds?" I asked and stood up patting my hair down and put my shoulders are both of her shoulders, to make it easier for me to look her _right _in the eye.

Lissa smiled as though this was some joke that I had fallen for. "No, no, no.." She said shaking her head. "The meds are still working, I can just feel the magic more." She frowned and looked at her feet. She wanted to use her magic so much, it was like a piece of her was ripped away from her. At the very back of her head – and the bond – I could feel the lovely touch of the sweet, sweet magic that only she could wield, Spirit. Spirit was a new element, one that only Lissa could wield. Others have, but they have died. Although spirit is a new , interesting element, it came with a dangerous side-a-fec, insanity.

I started to say something but Lissa cut me off. "Oh stop worrying about me and hurry up, your late." I was late, I had to meet up with the guardian who was driving me about 5 minutes ago .

"You know its not possible for me not to worry about you, Liss, But I do have to go.. Bye Lissa! I'll come find you when I come back. Don't have _too _much fun with Christian." I warned her and let go of her shoulders. Her checks turned red, but she still assured me she would _try _not too. I smiled at her after giving her a quick hug and turned around to run to catch the car and the guardian taking me.

I ran out of the upper class moroi dorm and into the snowy, cold winter evening – or early morning for humans. I made it to the front door in no time – thanks to all the running Dimitri always made me do – when I got there I stared wide eyed at Stan, who was standing beside a black 2003 Honda. "No. Way." I breathed.

"Your late." Stan barked at me, I _almost _flinched at his voice. "Get it." He said and got into the car, while waiting impatiently for me to follow him.

I glared and made a face as he talked, mocking him. After a roll of my eyes I got in the car beside him. I turned to him and glared. "Didn't they need your help, too?" I asked him and rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a question mark look on his face.

"Dimitri said he couldn't drive me cause they needed his help with sorting all the visiting parents into rooms." I said just as confused as he looked.

"No, Dimitri couldn't drive you because one of his close friends is coming to the academy, and he told her he would pick her up at her place and drive her back to the academy."

"Ohh..." _Her? _I thought. I felt a pang of jealousy and dishonesty. _Why didn't he just tell me that? I would have understood. He _was _allowed to have friends. Was he hiding something from me? _Thoughts over flowed in my head. _Could I ever trust Dimitri? _Was the one thought that wouldn't stop poking itself back in. No matter how hard I tried to push it back in. I shook myself and tried to push all thoughts of Dimitri out of my mind, no matter how hard it was, to ask Stan a question. "So, who is the guardian who is doing my Qualifier?"

"Arthur Schoenberg." He answered, without looking my way and continued to drive away from the academy.

My mouth fell to the ground. "What? H-He's _the _Arthur Schoenberg! I can't take my Qualifier with him!" I said. Arthur Schoenberg was a legend, he had killed the biggest amount of strigoi.

"Well, your going to have to."

I glared at him. I shook my head and turned around, getting comfortable in my seat. The drive was five hours, which went by fast when I passed out. "Rose! Get up!" Stan's unpleasant voice spook interrupting my sleep. I opened up my eyes to see that we were at the house. I tensed. The was only a few feet away from Arthur Schoenberg. I shook myself and got out of the car, following Stan closely. As I got out I realized something.

"Um, Stan, does something seem... weird?" I asked. There was a weary silence. The snow around was untouched. All Stan did was nod. He sentenced me to stay in the car as he pulled out his stake and went to the front door. He opened it without barely even having to touch it, proving the house had been broken into. I knew Stan told me to stay in the car for a good reason, but I couldn't resit, I went to look around myself . It was morning so no strigoi could be around. I started to walk right when I tripped over something in the ground. I got up and moved the snow with my foot to see what it was. I gasped as I saw what it was. A single silver stake was plunged into the ground. I pulled it out, and went around the back of the house to see what else had happened. I gave a puzzled look and walked up the porch to see that the back door – made of glass – had been broken into. I looked in to see the most stomach clenching scene ever. Bodies everywhere. Kids. Men. Women. Moroi. Dhampir. There throats ripped out. Blood covered the walls and furniture.

I couldn't look at it anymore. I turned and nearly had a heart attack, Stan had came up from behind me and was now standing right behind me. I guess I had been so engrossed with the scene that I hadn't heard him coming up. A bad move on my part.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car. If the strigoi were still here they would have _killed_ you." He said, words spaced out. "And where did you get the stake?" He asked pointing to the sliver stake in my hand. I was gripping it so hard my knuckles had gone white.

"It was stuck in the ground outside." I said, holding the stake up, avoiding the previous question.

"Humans.." Stan breathed, not even speaking to me fully. Pretty much just talking to himself.

"Huh?"

"Humans staked the wards. They did it for the strigoi."

"But.. Humans don't work for strigoi." I said stating a obvious fact that all dhampir and moroi alike knew by heart.

"Correction; They _didn't _work for strigoi." I could tell he couldn't believe it himself. He made a phone call, and within half an hour about 20 guardians showed up to investigate the crime scene. They discovered the strigoi came in from three different places; the front, the back, and a window in the master bedroom. There was about 7 to 15 strigoi. Insane numbers, for strigoi. Strigoi were evil creatures, who couldn't even get along with each other for so long. Apparently, they found a way to get along with each other _and _humans long enough to attack a royal house.

The only female guardian there knelt down beside the body of Arthur Schoenberg. "He was my mentor." Without another word she stood up and turned to examine the rest of the house. I stared wide-eyed. If that was Dimitri, I would probably try to kill every strigoi out there! Even if he _had _lied to me. I had no right to be jealous though, we couldn't date, it wasn't right. But I was still jealous. I began to say something but Stan shot me a look to shut me up, I did so and watched as they looked around. I followed them, and took in information. I had a gut feeling that I would need the information.

I soon found out I was right. The guardians asked me questions about the attack, like how many strigoi were there? How did they get it? Where did they get in from? And did the Strigoi catch the guardians off guard? I answered the questions with flying colours. Apparently, the questions qualified as my Qualifier. How ironic?

Soon the investigation was over and Stan and I drove back to the academy. A place that I was starting to reconsider how safe it really was. I didn't sleep on the way back, I just couldn't, the scenes were still fresh in my mind. Blood. Bodies. I shivered and opened my window letting the wind blow away my thoughts.

When we got back to the academy, we had to spend an hour going through the gate, with parents piling in faster to be sure they were as safe as they could be for now, and with the massacre they were EXTRA careful. I was impatient cause I really wanted to see Lissa. We finally did get in I ignored Stan and ran to the library knowing that was where Lissa was. I found her at the very back of the library with Christian. "Hi Liss. Christian." I said , trying to look upbeat, even though I felt beat_ up _inside.

Lissa gave me a worried look. "Hi Rose." She said, giving me a sad smile. "Are you okay? We heard you saw the massacre."

I sighed. They knew. Of course they knew. Everyone knew _everything . _"I'm fine, Liss. Now it's _your _turn to stop worrying about _me_." I told her and gave her a real smile. She gave me a look but let it slide. I smiled again. I leaned back and yawned. I was so tired, I could barely move. My eye lids were so heavy.

"Rose go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." She told me with a smile. I nodded and agreed. I said good bye to them and headed to my dorm. **(A.N. Note To Dimitri Lovers : **_Please don't hate me!_**)** As I was walking to my dorm, something got the corner of my eye. I turned to see a girl with jet black hair that reached her bum, I couldn't tell the colour of her eyes, because they were closed, she was making out with... _DIMITRI! _He was kissing her with hunger, his lips moving down to her neck, her eyes opened slightly and she moaned with pleasure, he grabbed the inside of her right knee and pulled it up so her leg was wrapped around him, he put his hand on her ass and worked his way back up to his lips. Her eyes were the exact same shade of Christian's. Christian said something about his aunt coming to the academy. I realized that this girl was Christian's aunt. I held in my gasp scared they would notice me. I turned and ran the rest of the way to my door, refusing to let the tears fall until I was behind the safety of my dorm room door.

I made it to my room and cried into my pillow until I fell into the safety of my dreams, where there no lying, ass hole, cheating, bastard: Dimitri.

**Hope you like it... =] **

**REVIEEWWW ! :D **

**Tell me if I should continue.. :D**


End file.
